A diez centimetros de ti
by KenKa1804
Summary: Song fic: inspirado en la cancion A diez centimetros de ti de la oreja de van gogh, Sakura se enamora de cierto peliplateado y lo invita a salir, sorprendentemente el acepta, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando solo estan a diez centimetros de distancia?


**Songfic - A diez centímetros de ti-**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

**"_Trozos de la canción_"**

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

"_**Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo**_

_**Y me digo que a la larga lo bueno es lo correcto**_

_**Respiro lentamente**_

_**Y me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar donde tu estas**"_

Sakura se retocaba en el baño de damas, estaba nerviosa, hacia varios días que su "sensei" había aceptado la invitación a este nuevo bar cerca de la playa un poco mas afuera de Konoha, no podía creer que se había armado de valor para invitarlo a salir y menos que el aya aceptado, ya estaba clara en cuanto a sus sentimientos, se había enamorado de Kakashi ¿Qué podía hacer? Resignarse o intentar, definitivamente no seria lo primero; salio del baño dispuesta a sentarse en su lugar al lado de él.

-Al fin regresas…- le dijo el peliplateado enmascarado.

-Si (sonrió) disculpa la tardanza- tomo asiento, ella llevaba un vestido rojo muy simple de tiros pero a la vez se veía casual y sensual por la caída de la falda por encima de sus rodillas. Unos tacones de igual color pero no eran muy altos. Kakashi una camisa negra de mangas largas, un abrigo y un pantalón de igual color.

-Y sakura? Últimamente estas muy cambiada-

-Eh? No para nada ¿a que te refieres?-

-A que ya no peleas con Ino, ni con Naruto, tampoco andas detrás de Sasuke como antes- sonrió bajo su mascara.

-Es que eso lo hacia de niña, y ya no soy más una niña kakashi-sen… (Tos falsa por parte de kakashi) Kakashi Un.n (se corrigió)-

-Así esta mejor- la "obligaba" a ya no usar la preposición "sensei"

"_**Y tu que te conoces el mapa de mi alma**_

_**Ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada**_

_**Sabe abrir mis puertas**_

_**Preguntándome si todo va bien o algo va mal"**_

****

-Ah es que ya creciste…no me digas¿es solo eso?- dijo el en tono pícaro

-Pues si¿qué mas puede ser?-

-No se, como ya creciste quizás es que estas…digo como estas tan cambiada y te arreglas hasta para ir en misión (bromeo) ¿enamorada?-

-¿Ah? Pero claro que no, no se de que hablas y no exageres que no me arreglo tanto- Sakura se sonrojo.

Ahora el la miraba fijamente a la cara.

-Sakura te conozco demasiado bien para que me estés mintiendo, además… no exagero…Te ves hermosa-

**"_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada_**

_**Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata**_

_**Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras**_

_**Que hoy vuelven solas a casa"**_

****

-Ah si pues Gr...Gracias, sabe que sensei creo que es tarde quizás debería regresar a casa ahora-

Sakura se levanto para retirarse, se había puesto muy roja y estaba muy nerviosa, lo mejor seria dejar su conversación hasta allí, camino rápido hasta la puerta pero él la intercepto en la salida del bar, tomándola de un brazo y acercándola.

-Kakashi…- dijo él

-¿Q...Qué?- preguntó ella algo confundida y claramente nerviosa

-Ya te he dicho…que me llamaras solamente Kakashi-

Sakura trago saliva al ver como el se iba acercando despacio a su rostro

-Sin el "sensei"- susurró

**"_A diez centímetros de ti_**

_**A diez años luz de mañana**_

_**¿Qué importan las ciencias exactas**_

_**Si tu y yo somos así?"**_

****

-Ah si claro- trato de disimular su nerviosismo bromeando – ¿Kakashi-kun entonces?-

-Mmmm sí, ese me gusta más- sonrió

**"_A diez centímetros de ti_**

_**A diez años luz de mañana**_

_**Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir**_

_**Promesas sobre la arena que el mar borrara al venir"**_

****

-Bu…Bueno me voy ahora Kakashi-

-No olvides el Kun-

-Ah cierto, adiós Kakashi-kun-

-Ya es muy tarde así que mejor te acompaño- se ofreció

-Si quieres- respondió ella

Mientras caminaban, Sakura comenzó a recordar cuando él se fue en una larga misión y fue entonces cuando descubrió que se había enamorado, habían pasado dos años desde eso.

Por fin Kakashi regreso hace solo 6 meses se sorprendió mucho al notar lo cambiada que estaba su ex-alumna, convertida en toda una mujer, de hecho el siempre la llevaba presente en su corazón como la alumna consentida del equipo 7 nunca como algo más. Nunca la había visto como una bella mujer. Hasta ahora.

Sakura se entristeció un poco recordando los viejos tiempos, recordando la partida de Sasuke, la partida de Naruto y luego la partida de Kakashi y cuanto le costo tratar de olvidarlo, esfuerzo que en su totalidad fue en vano. Durante ese tiempo en el que Kakashi se fue de misión, pasaron muchas cosas en su vida, de cómo fue novia de Sasuke al volver y no funciono por que ella seguía pensando en él, no fue más que una mascarada fallida para tratar de olvidarle, gracias a esto se volvió amiga de Ino pues ya no peleaban por el mismo hombre; Naruto maduró desde que Hinata es su novia, ya no andaba tras Sakura por ende ella no peleaba con él.

Lo de Sasuke fue un inocente juego de niños pero aun así desde eso no había vuelto a salir con nadie, solo pensando en él, ese sensei genio y despistado ninja copia, jounin un poco pervertido que veían sus recuerdos, el que le había robado el corazón y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, el protagonista de su amor prohibido, el que caminaba a su lado ahora. Una pequeña lagrima se le salio a Sakura.

-Oye Sakura¿Estas bien?- preguntó él.

-Ah si claro, no pasa nada- se excuso ella secándose la lágrima.

-¿Qué sucede?- Kakashi parecía preocupado y se detuvo.

-No nada, creo que me entro algo en el ojo, seguro fue de esos árboles de aya- dijo ella en un hilo de voz mientras apuraba el paso dejando atrás a Kakashi. –"_¿Cómo es posible que no se de cuenta?"-_

-¡Sakura!- llamó él

-No se preocupe sensei, mire ya estamos cerca, por aquí hay un atajo¿Qué tal una carrera hasta mi casa, ya sabe por los viejos tiempos?- dijo falsamente sonriendo, su intención era perderlo porque más lagrimas amenazaban con salir, tendría que correr rápido y así lo hizo. "-_Que estupida idea, bien hecho Sakura lo invitas a salir sabiendo que acabarías llorando al recordar que es algo imposible y ademas el no se fija en mi, no importa lo que aga, esta debe ser la peor cita de su vida, soy una tonta siempre con mis absurdas esperanzas_"-

Kakashi no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de la chica, de hecho últimamente lo confundía demasiado en mas de una forma, había escuchado que fue ella quien rompió con Sasuke ¿Por qué¿Será verdad que había otro hombre en su vida¿Estaría en lo cierto¿De que ella si estaba enamorada de alguien¿Pero de quien?, lo dicho antes solo fue una broma no es como si supiera que es verdad.

Preguntas como estas invadían su mente mientras trataba de alcanzarla, estaba preocupado, para su desgracia se había vuelto tan buen ninja que le costaba seguirle la pista, -"_¿Acaso trata de perderme?"-_

Esa sola insinuación de que Sakura, pudiera estar enamorada de un hombre y él no tuviera idea de quien fuera, por alguna razón le hacia hervir la sangre de rabia ¿Sentimientos paternales? Para nada. Si hacia tiempo que se sentía extrañamente cómodo con ella cerca, lo que lo estaba volviendo loco, por eso acepto la misión más larga y lejana que Tsunade pudo encargarle a pesar de lo peligrosa que era así quizás podría mantener su mente ocupada y obviar esos locos pensamientos. Pero esto no funciono, la lejanía solo le hacia pensar más en ella, anhelar sentirla cerca, pensarla con más frecuencia y robarle el sueño por las noches. –"_Maldito pervertido"-_

Sakura ya no corría, ahora saltaba velozmente, lo que sea y adonde fuera por perderlo, no se dio cuenta que se dirigía al mar por medio de un mirador, piso en falso y perdió el equilibrio.

-"_Oh no_"- pensó cerrando los ojos instintivamente, esperando el impacto contra las rocas.

-¡Sakura cuidado!- se apresuro Kakashi alarmado al ver que la chica caería por el borde del mirador, la sujeto justo a tiempo.

-¿Eh?- ella abrió los ojos y se encontró entre los brazos de Kakashi.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el enmascarado.

-Si- ella bajo la mirada.

-¿Por qué corrías¿Esto era parte de tu atajo? Porque no recuerdo que compraras casa en la playa- trato de bromear.

Ella no respondió y él se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de bromear.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si-

-Sakura…-

-¡Que si!- lagrimas salieron de repente.

Y el no pudo resistirse, se veía tan frágil, dulce e inocente bajo aquella luna llena, que simplemente no pudo. La beso. La beso en los labios con mucha dulzura, aunque no fue más que un profundo roce de labios por encima de la mascara.

**"_Los años que pasaron_**

_**Pasaron tantos siglos**_

_**Y en lo que dura un beso mi tiempo se ha invertido**_

_**Ya ves si soy idiota que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar"**_

****

-Yo…Sakura lo siento, no pude…- trato de disculparse por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no, no pudo evitarlo, en realidad no lo sentía, no encontraba una buena forma de excusarse por lo que acaba de hacer, por primea vez no supo que decir, esa chica lo volvía loco desde el momento en el que regreso de la misión _–"O antes"-_

-No te disculpes…por favor- dijo ella

-¿Qué?-

-¡No te disculpes o ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar!- se libero de él dispuesta a huir otra vez y abandonar sus sentimientos para siempre.

-¿Volver? (la tomo por la cintura apegándola a él con fuerza impidiendo que huyera) ¿A que te refieres con volver?- estaban casi frente con frente y él tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

- … no se de donde salio eso…yo…-

**"_No hace falta que te jure querido compañero_**

_**Que no debí quererte sin embargo te quiero**_

_**Así que no hagas trampas **_

**_Que sabes ya de sobra cual es mi debilidad_"**

-Sakura respóndeme¿A que te refieres con volver a olvidarme¿Es que ya lo habías intentado una vez? Respóndeme…por favor- la mirada de Kakashi parecía suplicante, esperaba desesperado esa respuesta, aquella que le brindaría un mínimo de esperanza, que le diría que no era tan pervertido como creía, y que su mente no estaba jugando con él cuando pensaba que Sakura trataba de seducirle, por que aunque él lo quisiera o no, se estaba enamorado de ella y ahora, era cuando lo admitiría…

Las olas chocaban contra las rocas con fuerza, Sakura no sabia si responderle o no¿le diría la verdad o le mentiría?, estaban tan cerca, él la miraba tan fijamente…

**"_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos m_****_e dejan desarmada_**

_**Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata**_

_**Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras**_

_**Que hoy vuelven solas a casa"**_

****

-Kakashi…yo - Sus respiraciones se encontraban, sus alientos se mezclaban, la situación eran tensa pero cómoda dependiendo de cómo se mirara.

-¿Tu?- trato de apurarla, la duda le carcomía las entrañas.

-Yo… (Su voz se quebraba) Sí- afirmo bajando la cabeza, pero él la alzo por el mentón con delicadeza para cruzar miradas una vez más.

**"_A diez centímetros de ti_**

_**A diez años luz de mañana**_

_**¿Qué importan las ciencias exactas**_

_**Si tu y yo somos así?"**_

****

-¿Es cierto eso? Trataste de olvidarme una vez, porque… Sakura ¿Estas enamorada de mi?- Kakashi buscaba cualquier rastro de mentira en los ojos turquesas de la joven kunoichi, pero no había nada, ni inseguridad, ni miedo, ni tristeza, ni mentira, solo pura inocencia –"_Sakura dame cualquier rastro de que no es cierto y me alejare de ti para siempre, así me cueste un infierno"-_ Todo pasaba tan rápido, hace un segundo estaban en un bar charlando alegremente y al siguiente se encontraban en tal situación.

**"_A diez centímetros de ti_**

_**A diez años luz de mañana**_

_**Tu encanto son armas cargadas de **_

_**Promesas que…"**_

****

-Sí- volvió a asentir la joven –Se que es una locura, se que tal vez sea imposible pero no puedo…- fue interrumpida por un dedo sobre sus labios. Kakashi bajo lentamente su mascara y volvió a besarla. Esta vez sin remordimientos.

Ella no esperaba eso, la tomo por sorpresa igual que el primer beso sobre la mascara, esperaba un sermón de que lo suyo no podía ser y que se olvidara de él, pero no, obtuvo un beso¿Un beso? Por Kami¿Entonces, esto significaba que el también sentía lo mismo¿O solo estaba jugando con ella? No, Kakashi no es así, el no jugaría, no con ella, pero en ese momento solo se dejaba llevar, cerrando sus ojos para sentir mejor esas sensaciones que solo su ex-sensei provocaba en ella, siendo guiada por los movimientos expertos y seductores de él se acomodo mejor y paseo sus manos por su rostro, acariciándolo con tal cuidado y delicadeza que parecía querer guardarlo en su memoria por siempre tan solo palpándolo, luego sus manos fueron a parar alrededor de su cuello acariciando tierna y suavemente su pelo plateado, despeinándolo, colgándose finalmente de él como para no querer separarse jamás. Siempre se había sentido tan segura entre esos brazos y ahora se sentía tan feliz…

**"_Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta tan extraña_**

_**Tan lejos de mi misma tan cerca de tu alma**_

_**Me pierdo a la deriva y tan solo encuentro en medio del agua**_

**_Promesas mal educadas_"**

Kakashi sentía las tenues caricias de la chica como pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba su apasionado beso, sus manos recorrían toda su espalda acariciándola por el escote, para parar en su cintura y apegarla con fuerza a él de repente, esto provoco un leve gemido de parte de ella lo que excito a Kakashi aún más, y profundizo el beso, estaba claro en una cosa de sus brazos no la quería lejos ni un segundo, quería amarrarla con ellos todos los días de su vida, protegerla mientras le quedaran fuerzas para hacerlo y mataría al imbecil que pensara siquiera en mirarla ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Algo tan nuevo para él, se sentía tan bien y tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo tenia tanto miedo, miedo a perderla, miedo de que se fuera de su lado, miedo a que otro robara su atención, miedo a que algo le sucediera, era una necesidad de cuidarla, de estar ahí para ella, únicamente para ella, complacerla en todo, una sensación de que sin ella no seria nadie, estaría incompleto. ¿Qué era esto que provocaba ella en él? Parecía tonto pero era lo que sentía.

Necesitaba verse a su lado, envolverse en su mirada, sentirla cerca anhelaba su compañía su calor deseaba sentir su calor, buscar su piel, rozarla, acariciarla sentirla probarla, besarla, degustar sus labios disfrutarlos, respirar su aroma embriagarse en el, perderse en sus suspiros, deseaba ser el único quien provocara en ella esos melodiosos suspiros y ese color carmesí en sus mejillas con sus toques, con sus besos y con sus susurros, su pelo deseaba enredarlo entre sus dedos; mientras la besaba sus cinco sentidos más agudos que nunca solo podían concentrarse en una cosa. Ella. SU Sakura. En sus caricias, sus gemidos, su calor, su pecho contra el suyo, su respiración jadeante, su pulso acelerado, sus mejillas rojas, sus manos acariciándole el pelo. Ella. La mujer de la que se había enamorado, la única capaz de hacerlo vulnerable.

¿Pero por qué la obsesión de celarla tan de repente? Siempre la había celado pero ahora era más que una obsesión ¿Por qué? La respuesta. Amor. Amor puro todo esto se manifestaba en un rió de emociones a medida que sus bocas se encontraban, su pulso era cada vez más agitado y sus respiraciones se volvían mas y mas pesadas lo que indicaba que pronto necesitarían de aire.

Se separaron solo unos escasos diez centímetros. Sakura sentía sus mejillas arder, su sangre hervir y su corazón enviar adrenalina por su cuerpo desbocadamente al verse acorralada contra un árbol y sentir derrepente la boca de Kakashi recorrer su cuello y poco mas abajo, era casi desesperado, de su boca salieron algunos gemidos entre suspiros que solo alentaban mas al ninja copia en su labor, disfrutaba oírlos cuando era él quien los provocaba. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que él en ese momento, todo lo que ella le provocaba. Volvió a su boca, las manos masculinas que recorrían el cuerpo de la joven parecían no querer detenerse con sus delicadas y sensuales caricias, y de hecho ella no quería que lo hicieran, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho que él y solo él la tocara, estab realmente enamorada, lo amaba mucho; luego beso sus mejillas terminando en uno de sus oídos, su aliento provocaba cosquillas muy placenteras en ella, podía sentir como jugaba con su oreja, besándola y mordiéndola un poco _–Te necesito- _le susurró al oído_ -Sakura…si esto es una locura, que nos encierren a ambos en un manicomio, por que no pienso parar jamás-_

_-…Kakashi-_

_-Te amo…-_dijo él y ella lo beso

"_**A diez centímetros de ti**_

_**A diez años luz de mañana**_

_**¿Qué importan las ciencias exactas**_

_**Si tu y yo somos así?"**_

****

Continuaron así toda la noche, bajaron hasta la playa faltando pocos momentos para el amanecer, ella llevaba puesto el abrigo que Kakashi le había dado hace un par de horas mientras contemplaban el mar, ambos sentados en la arena mirando el más bello amanecer de sus vidas solo por que estaban juntos el uno con el otro, ella estaba sentada entre sus piernas, él la rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda al mismo tiempo que recargaba la barbilla en el hombro de ella…

La pelirosa rompió el silencio entre los dos, había algo que le preocupaba y mucho, algo de lo que ambos estaban concientes…

-Crees que… -

-¿Hm?-

-¿Crees que tengamos muchos problemas...Kakashi?

Él miraba fijo el salir del sol.

-¿Kakashi?- sabía que la había escuchado, pero aún así lo volvió a llamar.

-…No lo se-

Ella bajo la mirada un poco triste, sabia que los tendrían, que lo suyo no era posible, era sencillamente algo prohibido, algo que la gente miraría con malos ojos o al menos eso pensaban.

-Sakura…no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo…no dejare que nadie nos separe… lo prometo-

-Pero…-

-Como te dije antes…no me importa que esto sea una locura… yo te amo… y lo mas importante, se que tu me amas a mi…-

Sakura se sonrojo un poco al sentirse tan protegida y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Kakashi, sin saber porque esas ultimas palabras la relajaron mucho, a pesar de ser solo eso "palabras" sabia que él siempre cumplía sus promesas, cerro sus ojos más tranquila, sintiendo los pequeños besos que él dejaba en su cabeza, se fue durmiendo entre los brazos de su sensei…

-"_Mi pequeña flor puedes descansar tranquila… no podría soportar que nos separasen…no importa lo que tenga que hacer…no lo permitiré…Lo prometo…"-_

"_**A diez centímetros de ti**_

_**A diez años luz de mañana**_

_**Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir**_

_**Promesas entre mareas tu nombre y el mío en la arena**_

_**Promesas bajo condena que el mar borrara al venir…"**_

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**¡Hola! Espero que este SongFic les aya gustado tanto como a mi, a pesar de otros que he escrito (y que aun no publico) sinceramente este es uno de mis favoritos, claro personalmente hablando, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo mientras escuchaba una y otra vez la misma canción de ****la oreja de van gogh**** "A diez centímetros de ti" que me gusta mucho, es curioso llevo varios fics escritos en cuadernos que todavía no publico y casualmente este nunca lo termine, le hice el final mientras lo transcribía, si revisaran mis cuadernos notarían que el único incompleto es este, por lo general no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, y los escribo primero en un cuaderno o hojas de papel cuando estoy "inspirada" xD (o fastidiada casi siempre en un viaje, avión, autobús, etc xD) para luego utilizarlos como borrador y tipearlos con los últimos detalles, así tengo una idea concreta de lo que estoy haciendo, no olvido el concepto y puedo corregir mis propios errores o cosas que no encajarían después de leerlo muchas veces, al momento de pasarlo en limpio; no se si les ha pasado que si escriben algo y después de un tiempo ya cuando lo vuelven a leer se acuerdan de la idea principal que tenían cuando lo hicieron, y piensan que es buena pero que el escrito tiene varias cosas que se podrían corregir para que fuera mejor ¿Raro no? pero a mi siempre me pasa y de esta manera me acostumbre a hacer casi todo (tareas, fics, escritos etc. Por eso los hago con mucha anticipación y los leo antes de entregarlos), lo gracioso es que cuando lo terminamos, después de leerlo varias veces, aunque la idea es la misma, el proyecto queda, (casi) completamente diferente al que hicieron por primera vez como borrador, y obviamente mucho mejor :D**

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas, críticas u otros intereses saben de antemano que leo todos sus reviews y son mas que bienvenidos.**

**Bueno esto fue "A diez centímetros de ti" ojala y les gustara, nos vemos en un próximo fic¡chao!.**

**Dejen review pliss**

**Att: Kenka1804 **_**su servidora ;)**_


End file.
